ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Music (Season 2)
This is a list of the music that was featured during Season 2 of The O.C.. The Distance *"Somersault" by Zero 7 *"Keep It Clean" by Dios Malos *"Eastern Glow" by The Album Leaf *"All The Arms Around You" by Halloween, Alaska The Way We Were *"Trouble Sleeping" by The Perishers *"Walnut Tree" by Keane *"Ester" by Elefant *"The End's Not Near" by The New Year *"To Be Alone With You" by Sufjan Stevens The New Kids on the Block *"On the Table" by A.C. Newman *"Assessment" by The Beta Band *"No Yes No" by Pet *"Faded Beauty Queens" by The Thrills *"Little House of Savages" by The Walkmen *"What's in it For Me" by The Walkmen *"Weekends" by The Perishers *"Worn Me Down" by Rachel Yamagata The New Era *"Silence" by Gomez *"Fortress" by Pinback *"On Your Way" by The Album Leaf *"Domesticada" by The Mosquitos *"Smile Like You Mean It" by The Killers *"Mr. Brightside" by The Killers *"Everything Will Be Allright" by The Killers *"Primitive (The Way I Treat You)" by Ambulance LTD *"Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own" by U2 The SnO.C. *"Goodnight & Go" by Imogen Heap *"Run Run Run" by Phoenix *"Desperate Guys" by The Faint *"Cool" by Gwen Stephani *"Closer" by Dirty Vegas *"Let It Die" by Feist *"Turn Off/Turn On" by Mascott *"Soft Light" by Frausdotts *"Lay Lady Lay" by Magnet f. Gemma Hayes The Chrismukkah That Almost Wasn't *"Christmas Is Going To The Dogs" by The Eels *"As" by Har Mar Superstar *"Mamacita, Donde Esta Santa Claus" by Guster *"Hustle" by Van McCoy *"Carol Of The Meows" by Guster *"Christmas" by Leona Naess *"Silent Night" by CHAP 200 *"Maybe This Christmas" by Ron Sexsmith The Family Ties *"Let's Go" by Olympic Hopefuls *"Paper Thin Walls" by Modest Mouse *"The View" by Modest Mouse *"Save This Town" by Blue Foundation *"Soulfood" (Charles Webster's Banging House Dub) by Martina Topley Bird *"Twilight" by Elliot Smith *"The World At Large" by Modest Mouse The Power of Love *"Don't Give Up On Me" by Solomon Burke *"Baby You Should Know" by Joy Zipper *"Open Arms" by Journey *"New Hampshire" by Matt Pond PA *"Don't Give Up On Me" by Sandy Cohen *"She's No Lady, She's My Wife" by Sandy Cohen The Ex-Factor *"Hardcore Days & Softcore Nights" by Aqueduct *"Play" by Flunk *"Saturday Night" by The Thrills *"Girls Can Be Cruel" by Infusion *"Cali4nia" by Jazzelicious *"Not For All The Love In The World" by The Thrills *"Honey Dew" by Tom Quick *"The Curse of Comfort" by The Thrills *"Strange Religion" by Mark Lanegan Band The Accomplice *"Hands Up!" by Walking Concert *"10AM Automatic" by The Black Keys *"Western Springs" by Poster Children *"Evil" by Interpol *"Portions For Foxes" by Rilo Kiley *"Warmth" by Tiger Lou *"Strangerman" by Ringside *"Pretty (Ugly Before)" by Elliot Smith The Second Chance *"Summer Guest" by The Go Find *"Everybody Come Down" by The Delgados *"Sweets" by M. Craft *"True Love Goes" by Trent Dabbs *"Cartwheels" by The Reindeer Section *"The Bully" by Sia *"Reason Why" by Rachel Yamagata The Lonely Hearts Club *"Rear Moth" by Psapp *"Tourist" by Athlete *"No Idea" by J. Belle *"The Love Goes" by Trent Dabbs *"Outer Banks" by The Album Leaf *"Non- Photo-Blue" by Pinback *"Another Day" by The Album Leaf *"Sambossa" by Jazzelicious *"Follow" by Bang Gang *"Eve, The Apple Of My Eye" by Bell X1 The Test *"No Sleep" by Sam Roberts *"Lesson No 1" by Viva Voce *"Memories Left At Sea" by Sunday Runners *"Faking The Books" by Lali Puna *"Ex- Lover Is Dead" by Stars *"Misread" by Kings of Convenience The Rainy Day Women *"No Rain" by Blind Melon *"God Killed The Queen" by Louis XIV *"Faking The Books" by Sunday Runners *"Save It For A Rainy Day" by Jayhawks *"No Easy Way To Say Goodbye" by Joel Evans & Friends *"End Of The Road" by Boyz II Men *"Champagne Supernova" by Matt Pond PA *"In Every Sunflower" by Bell X1 The Mallpisode *"Girl" by Beck *"Big Talker" by The Murmurs *"TKO" by Le Tigre *"At The Mall" by Pansy Division *"C + F" by Sam Prekop *"E - Pro" by Beck *"Que Onda Guero" by Beck *"Scarecrow" by Beck *"Missing" by Beck *"True Love Will Find You In The End" by Beck The Blaze of Glory *"Meantime" by The Futureheads *"What I'm Looking For" by Brendan Benson *"Debaser" by Pixies *"Frequency" by Feeder *"Rock You Like A Hurricane" by Scorpions *"AFK" by Pinback *"Snakes of Hawaii" by Army Navy *"A Smile That Explodes" by Joseph Arthur The Brothers Grim *"Call Me" by Arthur Yoria *"Artists Are Boring" by Kingdom Flying Club *"Reason Is Treason" by Kasabian *"Saturday Night" by Kaiser Chiefs *"Too Much Love" by LCD Soundstystem *"Like You Like An Arsonist" by Paris Texas *"Beat Up Blue (Lucid Version)" by Justin Catalino *"I Only Want You" by Eagles Of Death Metal *"New Innocent Tyro Allegory" by Havergal The Risky Business *"Play" by Flunk *"Sister Jack" by Spoon *"Love On A Real Train" by Tangerine Dream *"Marvo Ging" by The Chemical Brothers *"Banquet" by bloc party *"Legendary" by Lou Barlow The Rager *"Requiem for O.M.M.2" by of Montreal * "Stop Dragging Me Down" by The Obscurities *"Under The Milky Way" by The Church *"Decent Days and Nights" by The Futureheads *"Technologic" by Daft Punk *"Here I Go Again" by Whitesnake *"Daft Punk Is Playing At My House" by LCD Soundsystem *"Every Rose Has Its Thorn" by Poison *"Mi Casa" by Beat Phreaks *"Melt" by Way Out West The O.C. Confidential *"Sound Makes A Circle" by Audible *"House On Fire" by Arkarna *"Title And Registration" by Death Cab For Cutie *"Movie Script Ending" by Death Cab For Cutie *"Sound Of Settling" by Death Cab For Cutie *"How Does It Feel" by The Koreans *"Tres Cosas" by Juana Molina *"Trust Me" by Temper Temper *"E Talking" by Soulwax *"Superluminal" by Home Video *"Positive Tension" by Bloc Party The Return of the Nana *"Eye Of The Tiger" by Survivor *"Shadowland" by Youth Group *"Miami" by Will Smith *"I Turn My Camera On" by Spoon *"Step Aside" by Efterklang *"Adios" by Alan Paul *"Kids With Guns" by Gorillaz *"Bring Em Out" by T.I. *"Get Down" by Cham Pain *"Questa o Quella" by Rigoletto *"Night Groove" by Marc Durst Trio *"Love Underground" by Robbers On High Street *"Na Na Na Na Naa" by Kaiser Chiefs The Showdown *"But Then Again No" by Shout Out Louds *"Hey Scenesters!" by The Cribs *"The Party's Crashing Us" by Of Montreal *"Cage That Tiger" by Soledad Brothers *"The Big Fight" by Stars *"Freight Elevator" by The Rogers Sisters *"Twenty Two Fourteen" by The Album Leaf The O.Sea *"Dirty Lives" by Love As Laughter *"Panther" by Wilco *"Rae" by My Pet Genius *"Antmusic" by Hyper *"Cava Del Rio" by Senza *"Love For Granted" by Phoenix *"Nothing Like You & I" by The Perishers *"Fix You" by Coldplay The Dearly Beloved *"El Manana" by Gorillaz *"Crosses" by Jose Gonzalez *"Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap *"You're Not The Law" by The Dead 60's *"An Honest Mistake" by The Bravery *"Hot Ride" by The Prodigy *"Friends" by Ryan Adams & The Cardinals *"Twenty Two Fourteen" by The Album Leaf Category:Music